No one sees the tears when it rains
by torturedinuhanyou
Summary: Kagome returns to her era for good, but what happens there to make her come back to the feudal era, never to return there? InuKag oneshot


No one sees the tears when it rains; No one hears the sobs when it thunders

By: torturedinuhanyou

A/N) Here is an idea I had for a fic when I was depressed. I hope you find it enjoyably heart wrenching and fluffy. Flames accepted.

Disclaimer: InuYasha and his friends are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold no claims to any of them.

Kagome looked down into the black hole that was the bone eaters well. A crystal tear escaped from her warm and pain-filled eyes. The smell of smoke was oppressive in the dark well house as all that Kagome knew and loved was destroyed. Her heart constricted as the faces of her family flashed before her eyes. A bright spark fell from the roof as she jumped into the well, a blue light being the only thing seen before the well house collapsed in flames alongside the pile of burning ashes that used to be the shrine.

In the feudal era

Heavy raindrops fell from the sky as Kagome dragged herself out of the well, her eyes dark brown pools of sadness and pain. She collapsed on the ground outside the well, her tears hidden by the rain and her heart-wrenching sobs overpowered by the ominous thunder. Lightning struck the ground, lighting a small fire several feet from Kagome before being smothered by the rain. She pushed her pain deep inside her heart and stood up, pulling her drenched yellow backpack and began to walk into the forest. Her feet hit the ground with a dull sloshing sound and her hair dangled from her head in strings. She reached the river and jumped into it fully clothed, washing the ashes and dirt from her face and the scent of tears from her body. She was determined to allow no one to know about what had happened in her era. She would tell no one. She stopped to pull out the bandage she had stuffed in her pocket this morning. It was one InuYasha had found in the back of Kaede's hut and he had given it to her. The rain continued to pour from the dark and angry sky, the thunder seeming to drown out her sorrows as she stood in the middle of the freezing cold river up to her waist, watching the rain fall from the sky and pound the earth as her cries pounded her heart.

She stepped out of the river, her school uniform soaked to the point of weighing her down. Her shoes sloshed and she shivered as she made her way through the limp and saddened forest. The trees seemed to sympathize by hanging low to the ground, the bushes reaching out with their drenched leaves to comfort her. She came across a small and lonely bird, on the ground.

'It must have fallen out of the nest,' she thought, 'I'll put it back so that it doesn't have to be alone.'

She bent down and picked up the sodden bird and placed it in the nest. It chirped at her with gratitude as she turned her back and moved on towards the village. She began to think of how and where she would live from now on. She had gone back to her era, never to return to the Sengoku Jidai. They had defeated Naraku, freeing Kohaku and allowing Kikyou to rest in peace. Miroku had asked Sango to marry him. InuYasha had decided to stay in the village as its protector. She still had the sacred jewel around her neck on a chain; its wish had yet to be used. She had not wanted to leave, but she was sure the well would not allow her to return to the feudal era.

'Apparently I am destined to live here in these demon-infested times,' she thought as she neared the village, 'at least I don't have to leave InuYasha. I don't think I would have actually stayed in my era. I would have found some way to see him once again. Now I have nothing to leave him for.'

A tear begged to be released from her eye, but she blinked it away. She was going to go to the village and live there, letting no one know why she returned.

"I cannot allow this to stop me from helping others before myself. If I tell anyone that would mean others would worry about me. I may have lost everything in my time, but I still have this era." she said aloud.

Oh, how she wished that she could move on just like that. Her mom, her brother, her gramps. They were all gone. All thanks to her bastard of a father. He just had to burn down her life, her hopes and her dreams. Why? It didn't matter. What was done was done, and at least she had somewhere to go. The village came into sight over the hill, with all its fields and homes, all the families that were still in tact. The mountains loomed over the valley, far in the background with more storm clouds darkening their normally bright faces. It was a perfect day for the way she was feeling. It was the perfect weather for her soul. The sun would be mocking, while the rain sympathized with her heart. The rain understood, while the sun knew nothing of clouds. The sun always beat the clouds. Not today. Today the dark sky cast no shadows, no harsh reflections of life. She stepped in a puddle, not caring about how dirty her already discolored socks would get. She laughed a little. How trivial those things seem now, while they were a big deal this morning. This morning. How many centuries since this morning? How many decades since her last trek to the well? No, it couldn't have been this morning that she had joyously popped out of the well in her era, only to smell smoke and to find her father murdering her family. She had done nothing but run. Like a coward. Now that she saw this she was disgusted with herself. She looked up when she heard the laughter of a child. She put on her fake smile. She had reached the village.

She pushed away the bamboo mat on Kaede's door to find five smiling faces greeting her. Sango ran up to embrace her, telling her how happy she was that Kagome had not left them for good. Miroku smiled too, greeting her with a polite 'Kagome-Sama', Kaede gave her a kindly nod, Kohaku waved and Shippo jumped into her arms. It registered in her mind that InuYasha was not here. She turned to Kaede.

"Where is InuYasha?" she asked.

Kaede smiled kindly at her, fully anticipating the question.

"He is in the forest, child. He said he would be back around sunset. Why would ye ask? Is something wrong?"

Kagome stifled the urge to yell out all of her troubles to the old woman.

"Of course not Kaede, I just wanted to see him is all."

Kaede dismissed it with a suspicious look.

Sango was not so convinced.

"Come on Kagome, why did you come back so soon? It's not that I am not happy to see you back, I just was wondering. Are you sure you are okay?"

Kagome stiffened, her fake smile becoming harder to keep in shape.

"I'm fine, Sango. I'll be living here in the feudal era from now on. Is there anyone in the village that needs help?"

Now everyone looked at her suspiciously before Kaede asked her to take a bucket of water to a hut at the edge of the village. She gladly obeyed, pushing back the mat that covered the door before exiting the dark hut.

Shippo tugged on Sango's sleeve until she finally looked at him.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked.

Shippo looked at her with sad and confused eyes. "She smelled like smoke and blood." He said.

Sango's eyes widened as she glanced at Kaede and Miroku, both of whom nodded, silently telling her they had heard him too. Sango looked at Shippo again.

"Shippo, why don't you go play with Kirara? I need to speak with Kaede and Miroku for a moment." She smiled slightly.

Shippo pouted. "But it's raining out there! I don't wanna get wet!"

Sango sighed. "Why don't you go visit Shikari, then? I'm sure she will be happy to play with you indoors." (Shikari is Shippo's little friend)

His face immediately lit up, and he jumped down to run outside. Sango sighed again and turned around to face both Miroku and Kaede.

"Why do you think Shippo said that Kagome smelled of smoke and blood?" Sango asked.

Miroku's face scrunched up in thought as he mulled over the possibilities of what had happened. "Perhaps more happened in her era than what she wishes to tell us." He said.

Kohaku entered the conversation. "Perhaps she had a fight with her family?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, her aura was that of someone who has lost everything. Her eyes were so…sad…as if they were hiding a secret that was tearing her up inside…I worry for her. She seemed…broken. As if she isn't herself. As if she is Kagome no longer."

Sango panicked. Kagome was like her sister. She had been there when no one else seemed to care. The fact that Kagome didn't tell her what was wrong hurt her deeply, but then again there were some secrets she herself wished she didn't have. "What is happening to her!" she began to breathe heavily, panicking at the thought of whatever had happened to her friend.

Miroku put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Kagome is alive, Sango. She will be okay. Though wounds have been inflicted upon her, whether emotional or physical, we know one person can heal her."

Sango's eyes widened in realization and she stopped her trembling.

"InuYasha."

Kagome trudged through the village with her empty water bucket. She was heading to the river to refill it, since some playing children had made her drop it. Her back throbbed, though it wasn't from the weight of the pail she carried. She wished she could walk straight with her eyes closed, because every woman she saw had her mother's face, smiling at her and asking her if she needed more Ramen for InuYasha. Every little boy was Sota, kicking his soccer ball around the shrine and begging her to be there for his next game. Every old man was her grandfather, chasing InuYasha around the shrine with his useless sutras and charms.

Every middle-aged man tortured her, with visions of her sneering father as he stabbed her mother relentlessly, the screams permeating the air. She began to speed up, dodging people until she began to run. Her father's laughter rang in her ears as her surroundings blurred and all she could see was where she was running. Her feet hit the ground with a loud thud. Her panic did not cease once she entered the forest. She could not escape him. He was always one inch behind her, carving into the skin of her back with his knife, his dirty hands fondling her breasts, his mouth sucking on her tender neck and trailing down to lick the blood off of her wounds. She reached the river and jumped in it, dropping the bucket and screaming for dear life as her father pushed her to the ground, where she crawled away in a pool of her own blood. She rubbed her skin frantically, but couldn't get the feeling of his dirty hands off of her body. She could smell his disgusting scent in her hair and could feel his arousal pressing against her from behind. Her tears washed her face as the rain attacked full force on the river and the thunder drowned out her sobs of terror and pain. She was lost in a nightmare from which she could never escape, fear squeezing her heart until it burst and she screamed once again.

"Ka-Kagome?"

That voice. That one simple sound brought her reeling back to reality. She looked around. Her father was nowhere to be found. She was in the forest, separated from her father by five hundred years. And the only person with her was…InuYasha.

Her eyes focused solely on his face, her eyes delving into his for any kind of…anything. She needed something. She was trapped and he held the key.

"InuYasha…what are you…how did you…InuYasha?"

InuYasha stepped into the river, slowly coming toward her. His eyes assessed her sodden body, his face full of worry. "Kagome, what are you doing here? Why are you screaming? I thought…I thought you had left me for good."

His eyes held sorrow she had no idea would be there. Immediately she pushed her own fear and emotions down into the depths of her soul, and reached out to him. InuYasha needed comfort, and he always came first. "I would never have been able to stay on my side of the well. Besides, there is no reason for me to return there."

He had reached her now, and they were heading back to the shore, her clothes sticking to her back and the gauze over her wounds. InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, as if searching for something. "What about your family?" he asked.

Kagome stiffened as she searched her mind for anything to tell him. Anything that was not the truth. But his eyes, those beautiful amber orbs stripped her of any thoughts of lying to him. He was crumbling her barriers before she could even build them. "Like I said, there is no reason for me to return there."

He looked at her again, and then leaned in, nose twitching as if he had smelled something. She looked at him with wide eyes, praying that he wouldn't smell her wounds, or much worse, her father's scent. He narrowed his eyes, looking at her with disbelief. "Turn around" he said.

She immediately complied. She knew that this was no time to refuse him. He had smelled her wounds, and there was nothing she could do to convince him she was not hurt. She could feel his hands reaching down to the bottom of her shirt and taking it off. She was afraid at first, with memories of her father doing the same thing fresh in her mind, until she heard the rustle of clothing and saw a hand reach over her shoulder with his fire rat robe. He wanted her to cover herself as he inspected her wound. She placed it over her chest, allowing his warmth and scent envelope her.

InuYasha could not believe his nose. How had she gotten hurt? Hadn't she said her time was safe? His eyes widened as he saw the size of the bandage on her back, crudely applied. 'She must have put it on herself' he thought. He gently ran a claw under the tape at the corner of the gauze and grabbed hold of it, slowly pulling it off her back. His heart almost stopped when he saw what her wound was. She had not tripped or done anything clumsy. Someone had done this to her. It wasn't so much the fact that the wound was so large as the fact that it said something. In blood red letters crudely carved on her back were the words 'nothing but a copy'. A tear threatened to fall from his eye. 'How could I have let this happen' he asked himself, ' she could have been killed and I would never have known.' The thought scared him, although he was not surprised. He had admitted long ago that he loved Kagome. He doubted that she would ever return his feelings.

"Kagome. Who did this to you?"

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. His voice was sad, and guilty. She turned around to see InuYasha with his wet bangs over his eyes, the rain still pelting them relentlessly. She stepped toward him, and he looked at her, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She could not help but embrace him, and cry into his chest. She could hear his ragged breathing as his arms snaked around her waist, careful to avoid her wounds. Her arms wound behind his neck, and her sobs racked her body.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to go back to my era and live with my family! I was supposed to go to college and come back and visit every week! I was supposed to become a doctor and come back here and save people! You were supposed to fall in love with me and I was supposed to be with you! Now none of this was supposed to happen! Why? Why did he do this to me!" Her knees gave out and she fell on her knees, InuYasha coming with her. InuYasha pulled back and looked into her eyes.

His body was shaking. Kagome's vicinity was intoxicating, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her one thing she wanted had come true. But this was not this time. "Who did this to you?"

Kagome looked up at him. It was no use to lie. Besides, why would she have to? He was her protector. She could at least tell him who to protect her from. She looked into his eyes, ready to tell him, but shook her head. "I cannot tell you. I am a priestess, InuYasha. Others are not to worry for me. I am to worry for others."

InuYasha stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I worry for you every day, Kagome. You can tell me."

Kagome pulled his haori over her shoulders, tying it at her waist to wear as a shirt. She took his hand and began to lead him through the forest, saying nothing. He followed her, knowing that she could not tell him, but needed to show him. They walked hand in hand through the sodden forest, not as happy lovers on a stroll, but as two people who held angst and pain in their hearts and needed the other to survive, walking towards the unknown void that was the future. Kagome's tears had dried and were replaced by the raindrops that would not cease their falling. InuYasha's tears were still flowing, as if he had taken Kagome's pain and placed it upon his own shoulders.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome. She seemed so different from the way she had seemed this morning. She had said goodbye, and told them that she would try and come back to visit. He had felt heartbroken that she was leaving him, but he would rather never see her again than to see her in this agony. This morning her face was bright and innocent, but now her face was worn and tired, dark circles under her eyes and skin as pale as death. The Kagome that had jumped down the well this morning was so happy and alive; this one was a shadow of her former self. He silently swore to himself that he would eliminate whoever had caused this pain to her. She seemed utterly defeated. His bangs covered his eyes as he wept for his love.

Time seemed to fly as they reached the well. InuYasha looked up and they both jumped into the well, and InuYasha was in for the surprise of his life.

500 years in the future

As soon as his feet hit the bottom of the well, InuYasha's nose was assaulted with the smells of smoke and blood. He nearly fell over. Jumping out of the well with Kagome in his arms, his feet landed on hot ashes. He looked around at what used to be the Higurashi shrine. He smelled terror and fear and pain. He surveyed the area, only to see four bodies lying in a pool of blood. One was separate from the others, but he ran to the three first, leaving Kagome by the collapsed well house. The blood lay in dark pools everywhere in what used to be the Higurashi House. He saw a body that was Kagome's mother. The first thing he noticed was the look of pain and terror on the woman's face, the next were the wounds all over her naked body. He could smell that she had been violated, and the thought made him sick. He wanted to rip apart whoever had done this to her. The next was the old man, who was merely stabbed once and then his face cut into unrecognizable lumps of flesh hanging from the bone. Then he laid his eyes upon Kagome's little brother. This was barbaric. The boy's eyes were open, and clouded. He was obviously the last to be murdered, as his face was locked in a look of pure hatred and fear. The boy's body was mangled, his limbs broken and hanging at all angles and his head propped up against the charred coffee table. He looked around at the skeleton of the house. The second floor had collapsed and the walls were eaten away. He turned around to see Kagome hugging her arms to herself, eyes closed and tears falling. He went to her and embraced her, letting her cry into his under haori. He walked with her crying figure to the last body, but this one he didn't recognize. The man's face was not of one who was murdered, but of one who was about to murder. His face was contorted into a painful face of rage and malice. He surveyed the body for the cause of death, and his eyes caught a large rusty nail protruding from his neck. He noticed a knife that had been dropped not too far away from the body, covered to the hilt in blood. He saw a pool of blood by the skeleton of the well house. There was a trail of blood leading to the well, where it ended. That was Kagome's blood. He picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped back into the well as he heard sirens coming from the 'street'. The blue light surrounded them as they made their last trip through the well. Kagome was never to return to the modern era again. She was going to stay where he could protect her.

500 years in the past

InuYasha jumped out of the well and ran deep into the forest, with a trembling Kagome in his arms. His own memories haunted him with images of his mother being slaughtered. He still had his brother, but now Kagome had no one. They were murdered. He had to find out what happened. He stopped at a dark place in the forest, where the still-falling rain barely permeated the canopy. He sat on the ground at the base of a tree with Kagome still in his arms. He situated her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her.

She didn't know how long it was that she sat there with InuYasha, being in his comforting embrace, but when she finally looked up at him his amber eyes shone in the twilight. He smiled a little when she reached up to feel his ears. He would normally push her away, but she needed it. She had lost her entire family in one day, and he could still see the torment in her eyes. She had not said a word to him for hours, but he could feel her aura calming a little from the tortured state it was in when she took him through the well. When she finished fondling his ears, she smiled a true smile for the first time that day. That innocent smile that he feared that she would never have again. His voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Kagome. What happened back there? Who was that man I didn't recognize."

Kagome took a while to answer, but when he heard her answer his ears flattened on his head and his heart went out to her. "My father."

She had only whispered it, but it was clear as if she had shouted it at him.

"How could it have been your father? There's no way!" His eyes pleaded with her to say that she was lying.

"No, InuYasha. That man lying dead with the nail in his neck was my father. He murdered my family. Her eyes turned to the ground, and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kagome, how did he kill them? Why? I know it's hard for you to just come out and say it, but I need to know. Tell me the whole story. I'm here and he can't hurt you."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I got home from the feudal era this morning and went into my house. My mother said that my father had come to the shrine to see me. She said that I was four when she divorced him. She divorced him because she caught him touching me in…places." Her voice faltered for a moment. And InuYasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "He…told her when she divorced him that when I turned legal that he was going to…come…and…r…rape me." The unmistakable smell of fear hit his nose and he held her tighter as she continued her story. She had told him a while ago that 'legal' was the age that people in her era could…mate. His eyes had widened when she had told him. She continued her story slowly, trying to get the words out. "My eighteenth birthday was yesterday, and she had told him that he was forbidden to see me and he threatened her…said he would be back for me and the rest of our family. My mom told me to hide and she was about to call the police when he…broke down the door. He yelled and screamed for everyone to get down there. I didn't go, so he came looking for me…and…he tied me to a chair. I watched him, InuYasha. He forced me to watch him rape and kill my mother…he stabbed her relentlessly. I can still hear her screams of pain." She stopped speaking for a while. InuYasha waited patiently for her to continue. He could not believe what she was telling him. His Kagome was forced to go through this? He silently wished it were him. She continued her story. "Then I watched him kill gramps. The bastard stabbed him once, enough so he would live while he carved these sick pictured over my grandfather's face. You saw him. Then he…he went for my baby brother…he went for Sota…I struggled, I really did… He killed my brother slowly. He broke every bone on the side of the coffee table. Then, he slowly snapped his neck…I can still hear the sick noise of bone cracking. He killed my baby brother." She stopped her story as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. InuYasha wiped them off her face before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He held her close until she was ready to continue. "Then he untied me from the chair, making sure to grope me while he was doing it…he kept kissing me and I remember wanting to puke…His hands were everywhere…they were dirty…I still feel dirty…" Kagome started rubbing her arms and scratching at them, trying to get the feeling of her father off of them. InuYasha's clawed hand stopped her and he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She immediately felt better. Her hand no longer felt dirty. It was ironic that this half-demon's touch could be…purifying. She finally calmed down enough to continue. "He lit a match and began to burn the house, although it is a mystery to me how the bodies weren't burned. Then he started chasing me. I ran toward the well house, and that's where he caught me. He pushed me against the well house…and…he pulled my shirt up and groped me. He took his knife and carved on my back…I could feel the blood…then he started kissing me and licking me…I can still feel him. Get him off of me!" She started trembling in InuYasha's arms, rubbing her skin and trying to get to her back, clawing at herself. InuYasha grabbed her hands for the second time and pulled down the back of his haori. He began to kiss down her back, hoping the loving touch of someone would bring her back. He kissed the wounds and held her close. Kagome stopped trembling and continued with her story after InuYasha replaced his haori around her shoulders. "He finally pushed me down and he was trying to…get his…pants off and I looked around…trying to find anything to…escape with. He would catch me before I got to the well house. I found this old rusted nail and I tried to stab him in the arm, just to injure him long enough to escape, but he moved…and I…I hit him in the neck…he died…I killed him. I killed my own father!" Sobs racked her small frame again as InuYasha took in what she had done. She was only trying to escape, and she accidentally killed him. He embraced her again, smoothing down her ebony hair. He tried his best to comfort her.

"Kagome, you tried your best to escape. You had to get out alive, so you tried to injure him enough so you could do that. It was his fault the bastard moved. You're not a bad person, Kagome. If anything, you are the kindest and most forgiving person alive. I-I wouldn't love you otherwise."

Kagome's sobs quickly stopped when she heard InuYasha's words. She turned in his arms and cupped his cheek with her hand. Did he really feel that way? Did he really love her? His bangs were hiding his eyes and she couldn't read his eyes. Her heartache forgotten, she pulled his chin up and pressed her lips to his. It was an innocent kiss, and he returned it. His arms went around her waist, avoiding her wounds, and her arms wound around his neck, hugging him tighter to her body. They broke apart after a moment and Kagome's tears were back. InuYasha kissed them away, and still held her close. Their eyes locked and they understood. All they really had was each other. Without the other, the one would not exist; they would be alone. Their hearts flowed through that link in their eyes and suddenly, they understood everything. They kissed again, only with more love than the first. Kagome no longer felt dirty, and InuYasha no longer felt lonely. They finally found true happiness. When they pulled apart, Kagome gazed into InuYasha's eyes.

"InuYasha, do you really love me?" Her eyes probed his for answers, and they were surprisingly unguarded. She saw all the love in the world in them.

"Kagome, why would I say I did if it wasn't true? What about you? There's no way you could love a half-breed" InuYasha's eyes broke their contact with hers, but Kagome was not letting that discourage her. She pulled his face to hers again and she kissed him. When they broke apart, Kagome looked into his eyes.

"You're right, InuYasha, I couldn't love a half-breed." InuYasha's eyes watered at this statement. He took it as rejection. But Kagome was not finished. "In my opinion, half-breed is a suitable name for Naraku, not you. In my eyes, you are not a half-breed. You are InuYasha, and only InuYasha. I could care less what you are, but half-breed is not it. Besides, I love you as a half demon." InuYasha looked at her with surprise, only to realize she still wasn't finished. She pushed his upper lip above his teeth to rub her fingers against his fangs. "I can't tell you how cute those fangs of yours look when you smile, or how dopey it makes your smirk look." She giggled a little as her fingers traveled up to his furry ears and began to stroke them. "I fell in love with your ears the second I saw you on that tree. You were asleep at the time, but I couldn't resist and I touched them. I know you hate your ears because they show you are different, but they are beautiful and have saved my life endless times." She gave them one last tweak before leaning down and kissing both of his eyelids. "I can't tell you how much I love your eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of gold. I remember being jealous of your eyes when I first met you. You use these eyes to see danger. I can't thank you enough for using these eyes." She smiled again as she reached down to take hold of one of his hands. She carefully kissed each claw. She placed his hand on her neck, shivering a little when his claws brushed her tender skin. "You could kill me now, InuYasha. If you wanted to. But instead of killing me with these claws, you use them to protect me and to prepare food for me. She let his hand drop to her lap and kissed him again. "You are InuYasha. My InuYasha. You would never hurt me and I will never hurt you. I love every part of you, demon, human, and hanyou." She smiled.

InuYasha placed a clawed hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. When they parted, he helped her stand up, before getting down on one knee and taking one of her hands in his and kissing it. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart. You changed me in a way no one ever could. You slowly healed my wounds, emotional and physical. Will you marry me and be my mate for life?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before tackling him and kissing him. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

InuYasha looked up at the crying girl on top of him. His heart leapt as he saw that her smile reached her eyes again.

He took her hand and led her down the path to the village.

His Kagome was back.

Kaede's hut

Kagome and InuYasha entered the hut just when everyone was getting out of bed. It was dawn already. Kagome and InuYasha smiled as they told everyone their good news. Kagome had decided to wait to tell everyone else what had happened in her era. InuYasha could help her cope for now. Kaede smiled and hugged them both before turning to Kagome.

"Child, whatever happened to my bucket of water?" she asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Umm…Oops?"

The End

A/N) So how did you like it? I enjoyed writing this one shot. I love to write depressing stories with a happy ending. Anyway, read and review. And if you have found anything against regulations in this fic, please notify my before reporting it. I have trouble remembering all the rules for ff net and I really don't want to lose the privilege of being an author on the site. Thank you for reading.


End file.
